Cherryleaf (Pandora910)
Cherryleaf is a muscular, lean calico she-cat with pale green eyes. History In The Super Edition Arc ''Dawnstar's Trouble'' Cherrykit and her siblings are born to Applespots and Thornpelt and SunClan is cheerful about their arrival. While Fawnheart is giving birth, Cherrykit tries to force her way into the nursery to see. After Thornpelt's exile, Cherrykit asks why her father is bad. Cherrykit and her siblings go missing and it is discovered that Thornstar had stolen them in the night. SunClan fights for the kits, but is eventually forced to retreat and they stay with AshClan. Thornstar announces the apprenticeship of Cherrypaw and her siblings, despite them only being five moons old. While seeking refuge in SunClan camp, Lilyclaw tells how Cherrypaw and Briarpaw had grown close to her kits. After becoming leader, Dawnstar decides to take Cherrypaw, Briarpaw and Thrushpaw back with the help of Yarrowtail and Cinderflame. While sneaking into AshClan camp, they see Cherrypaw arguing with Thrushpaw. Dawnstar, Thrushpaw and Thornstar begin to fight and Cherrypaw refuses to help. She turns against her father and despite some hesitation, runs back with the others back home to SunClan. As they walk back to SunClan territory, she expresses her fears about not being welcomed back. Cherrypaw and Briarpaw are welcomed into the Clan and given Cinderflame and Yarrowtail as mentors. Days pass and Cherrypaw is fitting well back into SunClan, but Cherrypaw struggles slightly more with adjusting than Briarpaw. Dawnstar doesn't take the two of them to the gathering for fear of AshClan causing problems. During the battle against Thornstar, Dawnstar sees Cherrypaw and Briarpaw fighting Thrushclaw. Cherrypaw refuses to let Thrushclaw hurt Dawnstar and they end up in a battle, he attempts to kill Briarpaw but Cherrypaw tackles him, they fall over the edge of the hollow and Thrushclaw is killed from the impact. Dawnstar helps the sisters recover and tells them to take care of each other. When the battle is over, Dawnstar makes the decision to make Cherrypaw and Briarpaw warriors, naming them Cherryleaf and Briarrose. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughters: Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Applespots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Father: Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Sister: Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brother: Thrushclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Aunts: Sandfoot: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Poppyfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Springkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Uncles: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Firetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Owlfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters